Chronicles of Kate Shepard
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: Before leaving for Eden Prime, Hackett orders that 2 more people to join the Normandy crew. How do these two already tie in with its crew and how will it make things play out? AU, slight non canon /KaidenxOC\ /OCx?\ CRated T for now, might change later
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Before leaving for Eden Prime, Hackett orders that 2 more people to join the Normandy crew. How do these two already tie in with its crew and how will it make things play out? /KaidenxOC\ /OCx?\

Chapter One- Arrival:

"_Are you sure this is a good idea," Udina asked looking over the personnel files pointing at it, "putting the three of them back together? Especially with her past history?"_

"_Cassandra loyal to the Alliance despite that," Anderson said, "Put her with her brother and they are an unstoppable force."_

"_I've already transferred her to Anderson's command," Hackett said, "and he's right, putting her with Alenko is the right decision. If this is to succeed we need them on the same team."_

Gabriel Shepard walked towards the cockpit as they were heading for the mass relay that would take them to Eden Prime. He could here Joker doing his pre-jump diagnostics.

"Arcturus Prime relay in range," Joker said, "beginning transmission sequence. We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination."

Gabriel nodded to Pressley as he continued on.

"Relay is hot," Joker said, "Acquiring approach vector. All stations brace for transit. Board is green. Beginning approach run. Hitting the relay in 3,2,1."

Gabriel stood still next to Nihlus as they made the jump.

"Good work," Nihlus said before turning away, "Your commanding officer would be proud."

Gabriel watched as the turian walked back into the ship before looking at Joker.

"You know he's just going to go to Anderson," Gabriel said.

"Status report," Captain Anderson's voice came over the comm.

"Board is green," Joker said clicking away at his display, "Stealth systems are holding. Watch out captain, Nihlus should be on his way to you."

"He's already here," Anderson said before the comm went dead.

"Now why do you have to piss him off," Gabriel asked with a chuckle, "We already have 1 Spectre on board and had Kaiden's sister transferred inn at the last minute?"

Joker just shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the comm room.

"Just go see what he wants," Joker said, "or I'll sick Cass on you."

Kaiden laughed as he clicked away at some of the buttons. Gabriel laughed and began to walk back to the room. He stopped and got a report from Pressley on the way. When he entered he saw Nihlus looking at some pictures of a colony. He assumed it was Eden Prime as that was where they were heading.

"Where's Anderson," Gabriel asked making the turian Spectre look at him.

"On his way," Nihlus said putting his hands behind his back in military fashion, "I wanted to ask you some questions about this planet we are going to. Do you know anything about it?"

"I hear it's a paradise," Gabriel replied, "I have had a few friends tell me that after being stationed here, but have never seen it for myself."

"What about your sister LT. Kathryn Shepard," Nihlus asked.

"What does she have to do with any of this," Gabriel demanded, "I haven't seen or heard from her since we got out of N7 training."

"She is stationed on here," Nihlus replied calmly, "What do you know of her military history since she joined before you?"

"She's a powerful biotic," Gabriel replied, "Trained as an Adept and went on to become an N7 like myself when asked to. Before that she was in some military camp for biotics and I didn't hear much from her during her time there. Now answer a question of mine. What is a Spectre doing on an Alliance ship that is going on a simple shakedown mission?"

Nihlus nodded his head as Anderson came in.'

"Its not," Anderson answered, "And as to why he asked about the Lieutenant, she's joining the crew after the mission."

"Sir," Gabriel said turning to him and saluting, "That is not a wise decision. You know the reason why she wasn't stationed here before."

"Hackett already signed off on it," Anderson asked, "and I agree with him. The past needs to be buried for the sake of this mission."

"And what is that," the commander asked.

"Scientists dug up an artifact that we cannot risk falling into enemy hands," Anderson said after getting a nod from Nihlus, "It was Prothean."

"Prothean," Gabriel said surprised, "but they died out 50,000 years ago."

"Hence why we can't let it fall into the hands of the enemy," Nihlus said, "and why Alliance Intelligence Operative Alenko is with us now."

"Cassandra knows how to spot out an enemy threat better than most," Anderson said typing something into the console, "and might help get your sister to come aboard willingly. Nihlus is here to oversee the mission and to observe you for being accepted into the Spectres."

"Why," Gabriel asked, "I thought humans weren't Spectres."

"You'll hopefully be the first," Nihlus said.

"Captain," Joker's voice said over the comm making everyone look up, "Distress signal from Eden Prime."

"Patch it through," Anderson commanded.

The screen with the clips of Eddn Prime's beautiful scenary disappeared as a video if a battle going on appaear.

"Mayday, Mayday," a voice said that made Gabriel tense as he saw two women in pink and mostly white armor appeared, "the is Lt Shepard of the Alliance we need back up. Enemy forces are attacking the colony. Send back up."

"What is that," the other woman said pointing to the sky as they ducked down.

The helmet camera looked up to the sky to see a massive ship landing at the spaceport.

"Kate what do we do," the woman that spotted it demanded.

"Retreat," the woman that everyone now found out was his sister as she pushed the soldier whose helmet cam was looking at her, "I said retreat!"

The signal cut out as everyone looked at each other. Gabriel looked at Anderson.

"Take Jenkins and both Alenkos with you," Anderson ordered. "Meet me in the shuttle bay. Suit up."

Gabriel ran out of the room and to the cockpit. He told Jenkins to go and get Cass and get ready before meeting in the shuttle bay. He stopped in between Kaiden and Joker's chairs breathing slightly hard from the sprint. They both looked at him like he was crazy.

"Kaiden," he said, "Suit up… shuttle bay… Kate's in trouble."

Kaiden's eyes went wide before he jumped out of his chair and both of the soldiers ran to get ready. They all met in the shuttle bay to see Jenkins suited up in his gear and Cassandra suited up in her blue light armor. Anderson joined them as they all stared at him the bay doors opening.

"We are going to drop you in a few clicks from the colony," First priority is to secure the dig site and the Prothean beacon. Second priority is to find Lt. Shepard. Find her and she could help with securing the beacon."

Gabriel nodded as Nihlus came towards them.

"Nihlus you coming too," Kaiden asked.

"I'm scouting ahead," Nihlus replied checking his pistol and putting it back on his belt, "I work better and faster alone."

Nihlus jumped out of the bay as the Normandy went low in a certain area before going towards the second drop zone. The ground team got out and looked around. As the Normandy went away to await pick up of the ground team, they stood up fully and looked at Gabriel.

"Gabe," Kaiden demanded, "what is going on if we hve to find Kate and she's in enough trouble to warrant us picking her up?"

Cassandra looked at them and looking around. Jenkins gave the three of them a confused look.

"Who's Kate," Jenkins asked.

"Kathryn Shepard or Kate as she prefers," Cassandra stated before anyone could say anything, "is the Commander's younger sister, a good friend of mine, and an old flame of Kaiden's. She joined the Alliance a year before Kaiden and I and a few months before Gabe. She's an N7 Adept and a powerful biotic. Kaiden and I met her back when we were 16 and she was 14. She lied on her recruitment form to get in when she was 16 almost 17."

"So you guys have known each other for a while," Jenkins asked.

"Yeah," Cass said nodding.

"Enough," Gabriel said angrily, "we aren't going to get anything done just standing about. Now move out and keep your eyes open. She's in a set of Phoenix light armor."

They all raised their guns of choice and began to go down the hill before going up another one. Nihlus had told them about the state of the colony which had caused Cassandra to run ahead of them ignoring orders to stay with them, her cloaking device activating. When they began their next decent down a hill, Jenkins went ahead of them and began to scope out the area. Two drones shot at him going through his shields and continued to fire at him until he was down on the ground before switching to Kaiden and Gabe's positions behind a set of large boulders. They continued to fire at them and missing a lot before a biotic blast came from behind them and destroyed them. They looked around the rocks to see Cassandra standing there with her arms raised.

"Are you boys going to hurry up or am I going to have to find Kate myself," She demanded lowing her arms and walking to meet them next to Jenkin's corpse. Kaiden began to inspect him before standing up.

"Went straight through his shields and armor," Kaiden said, "What could do that?"

"Those drones looked Geth," Cassandra replied, "but they haven't been seen outside the veil in centuries."

Gabriel looked down at Jenkins and looked at them.

"I'll make sure that Jenkin's receives a proper burial once we are done," Gabriel said, "but the mission still stands. We have to find Kate and the beacon."

The two twins nodded before following Shepard. They encountered more drones as looked for the missing LT. As they went to the crest of another slope they say two people in Phoenix armor running away from a few Geth drones. The one in the heavier armor was shot causing the other to turn and look at her as she stumbled. She spun around her biotics flaring up as she launched a warp at one of them and the other shot the 2nd drone down with an assault riffle. As one of them stood up and the other lowered her outstretched hand they watched as 2 Geths held down a colonist before a spike went through his chest making him go up into the air still impaled on it.

They ran behind the nearest boulder and waited for their shield to recharge. Cassandra ran up to the as Kaiden and Gabrial fired at the Geth. She slid down next to the one in heavier armor and began to shoot over the rocks. Once they were down Kaiden and Gabriel joined the women who were walking up to them. They noticed the one in lighter armor had a gash on her arm that they assumed was from a bullet graze.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams," Ashley who was in the heavier armor said saluting.

"LT Kathryn Shepard," Kate who was in the lighter armor said saluting.

"At ease," Gabriel said who smiled, "Never thought I would see the day when my own sister saluted me."

Kate looked at him before smiling and launching at him giving him a hug before wincing as pain shot up her arm and moved away. Gabriel looked at her and herr arm.

"You should let Kaiden take a look at that and get some medigel on it," Gabriel said.

Kate's eyes widened as she pointed her pistol at Kaiden and began backing away in fear. He held up his hands as everyone but him and Cassandra looked at her in shock.

"Kate," Gabriel said shocked as Ashley said, "LT."

"Kate put the gun down," Cassandra tried to reason, "No one is going to hurt you."

Kate continued to stare at Kaiden in fear as she continued to back away. Cassandra was walking towards her.

"Kate that was a long time ago," Kaiden said standing still, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry that had happened."

Kate stared at him not watching Cassandra as she neared her. Cassandra looked at her brother and Gabriel seeing Kaiden nod at her. Cassandra shot a small warp at her causing her to create a barrier but let go of the gun. Kaiden launched a stasis field at her to cause her to stop moving. She looked at everyone with a panicked faraway look.

"What the hell is going on," Gabriel asked.

"Remember that one time you asked us how we all knew each other before we met you," Cassandra asked as Kaiden walked up to Kate slowly.

"Yeah," Gabriel replied.

"We were all in the same biotic camp before the Alliance," Cassandra said, "to keep the story short though, Kaiden and Kate were partners during training, something bad happened, Kate got hurt and is afraid of Kaiden."

He looked at Kaiden and his little sister. Kaiden was whispering something to her and she was still looking at him with a panicked, but more mellowed look. He stepped back and released the stasis field letting Kate drop to her knees.

"Kate," Gabriel asked causing her to look at him, "We good or we going to have a problem?"

Kate went to pick up her pistol and began to walk towards the dig site.

"We're good," she said walking on, Ashley running to catch up with her. Gabriel looked at the twins.

"When this is done," Gabriel spat, "the three of you are going to tell me what the hell just happened. All of it."

They nodded and followed the two women that had stopped ahead. They were looking at an empty space before looking at the others.

"This is where the beacon was," Kate said.

"They may have moved it to the spaceport for safe keeping," Ashley had said.

"Lead on Kitkat," Gabriel said causing his sister to raise an eyebrow.

"Really Gabe," Kate asked heading up a nearby slope, "You still calling me that?"

"You're my little sister I can call you what I want," Gabriel said walking next to her.

The group walked past sme rocks and looked to their left. They saw a grouping of those pillars from earlierr. They descended with the greyish beings coming off of them.

"The hell are those things," Ashley demanded as they began to fire on them.

One launched itself at Kate while the others were firing at the remaining ones. Kaiden used his biotics to pull it off of her. She let hers flare up and slammed it into the ground with a crushing force. They looked at each other as the last one was shot down. She stood up and looked around.

"Gabe what the hell was that," Kate all but yelled.

Kaiden walked up to her using his omnitool. She began to take a step back when he held up a hand with a packet.

"For your arm and head," he said, "may I?"

Kate just stared at him tense and gave him a curt nod. He began to apply it to her forehead from the middle of her forehead to her right ear and the rest to her arm. She wouldn't relax until he was back over by her brother who was talking to someone on his com.

"Come on," Gabriel said, "Search for any survivors that can tell us what happened."

Kate was searching around some debris when she felt someone come near her causing her biotics to hum within her. She pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Kaiden pushing him back behind a stack of equipment that the others wouldn't be able to see them behind.

"What do you want Kaiden," Kate spat.

"I see you can still tell when I am trying to sneak up on you," Kaiden said holding up his hand in surrender.

"Of course I can," Kate said angrily, "They did after all try to make us the perfect combat duo. Had to be able to distinguish and ally from the enemy."

"I'm not your enemy Kate," Kaiden said, "You know that I would never hurt you if I was in my right state of mind. He hurt you and it set me off."

"That didn't excuse you going into a murdering rage," Kate said, "What if you had gone after the others? Me? Cass?"

"Put the gun down," Kaiden said, "I only came over to talk to you and see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," Kate said taking a step back and releasing him, "now do what I have been trying to get you to do the last few years and leave me the hell alone!"

Kate re-clipped her gun and walked back over to Cassandra who looked at her brother seeing him come out from where he was. He held up a hand and shook his head as she tilted her head to the side. Kate looked at the both of them and went to her brother who was talking to two scientists. After they were done they looked at the others and motioned to the next slope. The five of them heard a gunshot loud and clear. Cassandra ran forward and pulled out her sniper rifle.

"Geth all over the spaceport," Cassandra said, "by the looks of it no way around them without being spotted."

"Well then," Kate said, "Guess we'll just have to be noticed then."

Kate ran forward and spun around sending a singularity at two of them and then bringing up a barrier as the others began to shoot at her. Everyone began to take down the geth and husks. When they were finished Kaiden spotted a fallen form that looked a lot like the turian spectre.

"Commander," Kaiden said pointing as they moved towards the stairs, "Its Nihlus."

"Who," Kate asked.

"Turian Spectre that was observing and determining if your brother was a good candidate to become a Spectre," Cass and Kaiden said.

Gabriel called for Joker to come and get him before leading them to the tram that would lead to the rest of the spaceport. They encountered a few more geth that were easily disposed of before Cass activated the tram. Kate leaned back against the railing towards the back having a heated discussion with her brother quietly. Kaiden was looking at them as Ashley and Cass stared forward.

"Three guesses what they are talking about," Cass said causing her brother to sigh.

"So you guys know the LT," Ashley asked.

"Yeah we've known her for a while," Cass replied, "Kaiden more so as they were training partners."

As they approached the stop they all pulled out their guns.

"Kate, Kaiden take point," Gabriel said as they moved forward.

After shooting down one of the geth Kate saw what it had been doing. It had been arming a bomb. She looked around to see a few others doing the same.

"Gabe," Kate shouted , "We've got bombs."

"They must be planning to blow the colony," Ashley said.

"Kate, Kaiden take the left route disable all you find," Gabriel said, "Williams, Cass we take the right and do the same."

They nodded and went off to follow orders. Gabriel and Cass tried to keep an eye on their siblings to make sure Kate didn't put a bullet in the other Alenko twin. Kaiden was hunched over disabling one of them as a geth fired at him. The look of fury on Kate's face as he dodged quickly was frightening. Her biotics flared as she flung her arms forward with a yell sending a massive shockwave at the nearby geth. Her biotics didn't go down as she ran forward attacking them without mercy. The others finished disabling the bombs as Kate launched the last geth against the tram that had brought them here.

Gabriel and the others walked towards her as she slowly turned towards them. Her eyes glowed in a vivid bluish purple as her biotic energy flowed off of her.

"Kitkat," Gabriel asked taking a step towards her, "Kathryn? We good?"

Kate looked at them with a tilt of her head before landing her gaze on Kaiden.

"Kate calm down," Cass said walking towards her pulling out a syringe, "Remember what happened the last time one of you let it have full reign. Don't make me use this."

Kate stared at the needle and then Kaiden who nodded at her. Her biotics began to fade away before her eyes returned to their normal color. She stumbled causing Cass to catch her. Gabriel watched the exchange more questions arising for their talk later. As Kate righted herself the other began to head towards the beacon.

"Joker spaceport is clear," Gabriel said Kate staying near him, "Ready for a pick up at my coordinates. Tell Anderson we have Kate as well."

"Wonder what it does," Kaiden said as the others stared at the beacon.

A light shot out of it and hit Kaiden pulling him slowly towards the beacon. Ashely and Cass jumped back as Kate and Gabriel turned and looked at them.

"Kaiden," Kate ran forward and pushed him out of the way without thinking.

The light then grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. Her arms were thrown back at a painful angle as well as her head. The beacon continued to get brighter as Gabriel ran forward to get her only for Cass to push him back. Ashley doing the same to Kaiden.

"Don't you might hurt her," Cass said.

"That's my sister," Gabriel yelled, "and its already hurting her!"

The beacon exploded sending Kate back across the platform they were on. Kaiden and Gabriel both ran to her shouting her name. Cass heard the sound of ship engines and looked up to the Normandy. She held her hand up to activate her comm.

"Joker tell Chakwas to meet us in the bay," Cass said, "Kate's been knocked out. Something happened with the beacon. It did something to Kate and then it blew up."

She looked behind her to see Gabriel touch his sister's forhead before shooting to the ground seizing next to her.

"Shit," Cass said running forward as people ran out of the open shuttle bay.

_**ROF: I know AU-ish but it will still stick mostly to the plot of the game.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Images of carnage, death, and war flashed through Kate's mind quickly. She felt something hold her down making her flare her biotics to try to throw them off. They wouldn't let go causing her to sit up and open her eyes in her struggle, still thinking she was amongst the carnage.

Kaiden leaned next to the bed that had Kate laying against it. Cass was writing up their reports for him as Ashley got looked over by Chakwas. He wouldn't let his eyes leave her for the last 14 or 15 hours since they returned. He refused to leave her and Cass was nice enough to smooth it over with Anderson and do his report for him, making sure to leave out the times that Kate tried to attack him or her almost losing it.

"She'll be fine Alenko," Karin Chakwas came up to him, "If there is one thing I know about those two is that no matter what happens to either of them, they are never down for long. We just need to make sure that Kate keeps the use of her biotics down to a minimum for now until we know what the beacon did to her."

Cass came in with a datapad and handed it to her brother.

"You look like shit Kaiden," Cass said handing him the datapad with his report on it for him to read over before signing it, "go and rest, I will make sure to get you if anything happens."

"No," Kaiden said reading it really quickly, signing and sending it to Anderson's terminal, "I nearly lost her when we were at BAat. I'm not going to leave her now that I finally have her back again. I missed her and I'm not going to let her run again."

"You got your work cut out for you little brother," Cass said leaning next to him.

"Only by a few hours," Kaiden said with a small smirk.

"As I was saying you have your work cut out for you," Cass said bumping his shoulder, "You are still in love with a woman that got hurt when we were in that hell hole, is afraid of you ever since, and you still care about her after all of these years. Kaiden are you sure that she still even has feelings for you?"

"She hasn't seen anyone since that year that we tried to get together before she became an N7," Kaiden stated, "I have to hope that she still cares for me. I mean look what caused her to lose control! She didn't calm down again until I told her it was ok."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Cass said, "I care about both of you and don't want to see either of you hurt."

Grunts could be heard as Kaiden felt a flare in his old partner's biotics. He turned to see her tossing and turning before she let out a scream. Kaiden ran over to her and tried to hold her down having to use his biotics to keep her from tossing too much. Her eyes opened wide as she gave a hard push with her bitoics sending him a few feet away from her. She got off of the bed and backed away from them into the lock life support door. She looked around with a wild look. Everyone stood still as they watched her.

"Kate," Kaiden said stepping forward, "Its okay you are back on the Normandy. Nothing is going to hurt you."

She swiped her hand at him causing her to send a small warp his way. Kaiden put up a barrier before speeding towards her. He grabbed her hands and knelt down in front of her, keeping her hands against the cool door. She tried to push against him but he held her hands still firmly.

"Kate enough," Kaiden said loudly as she struggled her biotics flaring, "No one is going to hurt you!"

Kate tried to push him away and Kaiden let his flare to keep him in place.

"Let me go," Kate demanded.

"No," Kaiden said, "I did that once and I'm not doing it again."

Kate looked at him as her biotics disappeared and slumped against him. Cass stood above them with an empty syringe in her hands.

"She was freaking me out," Cass said, "and we can't risk her going crazy with her biotics on a starship full of people in the middle of space."

Kaiden nodded and picked up Kate sitting on one of the beds with her. They sat there with her clinging to him in her sleep as they waited for Gabriel to wake up. After several minutes he woke up with a start before falling back against the bed holding his head. Chakwas came over and gave him something for the pain before helping him sit up again.

"What happened," Gabriel asked.

"I was hoping that you could tell us," Chakwas replied.

"I remember finding the beacon," Gabriel said, "and calling for a pick up. Then what I hope was a nightmare."

"Something from the beacon trapped Kaiden," Cass said stepping forward with Ashley, "Kate pushed him out of the way and it seemed like it attacked her. It exploded and you and Kaiden went to her. When you touched her you went down."

Gabriel looked over at Kaiden who was still rocking Kate back and forth to try to calm her. Gabriel watched how she clung to him. He couldn't say anything as Anderson came in and began to debrief them about what happened on Eden Prime and left saying that they were going to the Citadel. Ashley had left saying she was going to the cargo bay before Gabriel looked back at the twins and his sister.

"Don't think I forgot about our talk," Gabriel said, "When all is said and done with the Council meet me at Flux and that includes Kate as well."

Kate hid in the foot area in one of the co-pilot seats next to Joker where she could still talk to Joker but not be seen.

"So why are you hiding," Joker asked looking at her before typing away again.

"I'm avoiding my brother and the twins," Kate replied, "I know Gabe left with Cass and Ashley already. Now I just need to hide from Kaiden until he leaves."

"Mhmm," Joker said clicking something on his Omni-tool, typed something and went back to his displays, "Is this about that talk the Commander wants to have with you guys?"

"Eaves dropping is not becoming Moreau," Kate said peeking out to see Kaiden walking around the galaxy map.

She quickly ducked back down behind the chair as Kaiden walked towards Joker.

"Joker," Kaiden said with a nod and looked at his chair and the one to the left.

Joker pointed to his on the right subtley before going back to what he was doing. Kaiden walked up next to his chair and began to pull up a kicking and screaming Kate.

"No I'm not going," Kate said struggling, "Let me go."

"You have to have this conversation with him sooner or later," Kaiden said pulling her through the airlock and towards one of the transports Anderson and Gabriel had prepared for crew.

He made Kate sit down before getting in and shutting the transport.

"You of all people should know that if your brother wants to know something," Kaiden said piloting them towards the part of the Wards where C-SEC and Flux was at, "he'll find it out. Especially with an intelligence officer as a part of the crew."

"Cass wouldn't talk about it unless we both gave her permission to," Kate said crossing her arms, "If anything you should know your own twin is loyal to both of us. She wouldn't betray my trust, especially yours."

They were silent for a few minutes before Kate realized they were talking a longer route to Flux.

"Kaiden we should have been there by now," Kate said.

"I wanted to talk to you before your brother interrogates us," Kaiden said, "You've been avoiding all of us since you woke up the second time, even Ashley who didn't do anything."

"I don't want to have to explain to her our past," Kate said, "it should stay there, in the past."

"What if I don't want it to," Kaiden asked, "We tried once, why can't we again?"

Kate sat there and looked out the window.

"I'm scared Kaiden," Kate replied, "what if one of us have another incident like that again or I have another flashback? What if I have another nightmare about what the beacon showed me? I shouldn't even be allowed on the Normandy or any ship if that night happen again."

"Kate don't," Kaiden said looking at her for a minute, "You are one of the strongest Adepts I know. What they did to us was wrong. What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have lost control like that. I almost hurt you and I will always regret that."

"You didn't hurt me," Kate said shaking her head, "I got in the way of Rahna so Vryynus wouldn't hurt her. He broke my arm, not you."

Kaiden sat there in silence.

"Kate," he said before he brought them slowly closer to where they were going to land, "I want to give us another chance if you want to."

"What happens if it doesn't work out this time," Kate asked, "I can't exactly have Hackett help me disappear again and not let you or Gabe know. Hell Gabe's a Spectre now, he could hunt me down."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Kaiden replied when they landed.

They left the transport and Kaiden began to walk towards the club they were meeting at. Kate jumped out of the transport and walked towards him a ways.

"Kaiden," she said catching his attention, "Take things slow. See where we go? I don't want to lose you."

Kaiden smiled and nodded. She walked towards him and grabbed his hands.

"Maybe 3rd time will be the charm," Kate said.

Kaiden pulled her into a hug before they walked towards Flux together. Cass stood by the bar watching the door with a raised eyebrow and looking at their held hands. Kaiden just shrugged at her with a smile as they joined her. Kate ordered them a round of shots as well as her's and Kaiden's drinks.

"Just like old times," Cass said as they took the shots, "You two ready for this?"

"It has to be unburied at some point," Kate said sarcastically, "Why not to my brother who will most likely shoot Kaiden."

They turned around and took their drinks over to where Cass said Gabriel had gotten a private booth for them to have their discussion. They sat down with Kate in front of her brother and the twins on either side of her.

"Hand me your gun," Kate said holding out her hand, "I don't trust you with it during this discussion."

"Kathryn," Gabriel warned.

"Gabriel," Kate said, "I mean it, hand it over."

"Why would I shoot someone after this discussion," Gabriel asked.

"You will want to most likely shoot Kaiden after this," Kate said indicating with her fingers for him to hand over his gun.

Gabriel grumbled something about 'bossy little sisters' as he handed her his gun and sat back in his chair in a huff. Kate attached it to her belt next to hers and put her hands in her lap looking to Cass and Kaiden who remained silent.

"Thanks guys," Kate said, "Well as you know I met both of them when I was sent away to that biotics camp when I was 14. Worst decision mom made."

Kate felt Kaiden squeeze her knee.

"The time I spent there was the most horrific any child could endure," Kate said, "I met Cass first as we were in the same dormitory and then met Kaiden shortly after. During training they noticed that the way Kaiden and I fought worked well together, we complimented each other in a way that the thought they could manipulate into a weapon. We were already strong separately, but together we had the potential to be unstoppable."

Kate began to shake as she spoke.

"After that training became harder," Kaiden said, "They always had us paired up and sometimes Cass would join us with another girl named Rahna. The instructors made the drill sergeants in basic look like saints. Kate and mine was a turian named Vyyrnus. He had trained us harder than normal one day and had offered a glass of water to Rahna. When she reached for it with her hand instead of her biotics, Vyyrnus went to attack her and Kate tried to put up a barrier to stop him."

"That's how my arm had got shattered," Kate said, "He managed to get past my barrier and broke it. Next thing you know, Kaiden goes into a biotic fueled rage that scared the hell out of us. I didn't talk to him or Cass again until Kaiden and I made an attempt at dating after they joined the Alliance. He had a flashback one night, I ran and got stationed on Eden Prime, only Hackett and Anderson knew where I was stationed, was there ever since until you guys decided to drag me back in."

Gabriel looked like he wanted to shoot Kaiden as he glared at him. Kate snapped her fingers in front of them to get his attention.

"Now what is this about you being a Spectre now," Kate asked, "and what's our next step?"

"The Council has ordered us to hunt Saren down and bring him in," Gabriel said, "and they made me one after finding more evidence against him. We will be searching for a Dr. Tsoni first. Anderson and Udina thinks that she might be helpful as she is an asari matriarch that is allied with Saren's daughter."


End file.
